X-Men: The New Generation
by Hawkboy 01
Summary: This story is about a new stuident at Xavier's School for the Gifted.


X-Men The New Generation (preview)  
  
The characters in the X-Men do not belong to me. The characters of Mike Steve, and Jimi are mine. Fill free to use Mike and Steve just give me credit.  
  
  
  
  
He sat outside in the glow of the midday sun, while all the other students were gathered by the pool. But Jimi wouldn't go near the water. He would just sit beneath the old oak on the grounds and read his book. He had gotten to the good part anyway, and was very curious of how it ended. This he would do and be very content, he didn't want to be around all those people anyway. At least that's what he kept telling himself. But the Professors words kept repeating in his head. Even though he had a great respect for the Professor, he still would not go near the pool. Today was a Saturday, and the school was not holding classes.   
  
Storm walked over to him. Jimi was so caught up in his book that he didn't even notice her, until her shadow fell apon his book. He put down the book and looked up at her. She sat next to him and said "All the other students are enjoying themselves."  
  
"Yeah, so" Jimi responded.  
  
"Why don't you go over and join them?"  
  
"Maybe some other time," Jimi said as he stood to go to his room. As he walked in the building. John,   
Steve, and Mike fell into step behind him.  
  
"Hey, Cabbage Top" John, the leader of the group, said. Jimi hated this nickname, and felt that they knew that.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
Mike answered "We were wondering if we could help you find your mutant ability."  
Jimi began to worry.  
  
"Yeah," Steve chimed in, "what are you going to do as an X-Man, let people admire your hair."  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea," John said, " lets see if how he dose with garbage."  
  
With that Steve, who's mutant ability is strength, and Mike, who's mutant power is the ability to run at a high rate of speed, grabbed Jimi and forced him over to a near by trash can, and while Mike held the lid and John watched. Steve lifted him up over his head, and shoved him head first into the can.  
  
Then Mr. Summers said "Alright, get him out of there."  
  
The boys jump from surprise, and then Mr. Summers repeated himself. This time the boys knock the can over. And with much relief Jimi crawled out of the trash can, he was a mess and smelling of trash.  
  
Then Ms. Grey joined the group, and saw what had happened. She knelt down by Jimi and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Jimi responded with an attitude. Jean didn't have to be a psychic to tell he was lying, but didn't want to treat him like a child. So she told him to go to the bathroom and clean himself up.   
  
Jimi walked in to the empty bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had little pieces of trash in his bright lime green hair. As he started to pull the bits out trash he got more and more angry. As he was doing this he wasn't paying attention to the mirror. If he was he would have notice the change. Slowly his eyebrows, which normally were the same color as his hair, had turned to a brilliant shade of gold. And his eyes began to narrow and take on a more sinister look. But he remained oblivious to the change as he drew the first curtain to the shower area, and entered the changing area. He undressed, and got in the shower. In the shower he began to think of how he'd get back at the little punks and wished he had a better mutant ability then just lime green hair. This made him even angrier. As he rinsed out his hair in the shower, his beard, which is in a old style known as lamb chops which were red for some reason it stayed the same color as his hair had been, began to change to the same color as his eyebrows. When he was finished he grabbed the metal bar that was mounted on the wall, used to hang clothes on while the students took showers (the bar is thick to also serve as an extra hand grab for students in wheel chairs), to keep from falling on the wet floor. When he did this his fingers left indentions in the metal. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. As he did his eyebrows and beard changed back to their normal color. Then he got dressed and walked back into the main area of the bathroom, that had the sinks and stalls. He look at himself in the mirror, concentrating on his bright green hair, and wondered what he'd look like with a shaved head.  
  
  
This is just a preview, weather or not I write more depends on the reviews I get.  



End file.
